This disclosure relates to container holders, such as those used in vehicles.
Container holders, such as cup or beverage holders, are widely used in vehicles. In a basic form, a container holder can simply include a cylindrical opening that can receive and hold or support a cylindrical container in a vertical position. Container that are larger than the opening will not fit, and containers that are much smaller than the opening will not be supported and will tip.
More modern container holders can include features that can receive and hold or support containers of different sizes in a vertical position. As an example, a somewhat simplistic design can include an opening that has a wide portion for holding large containers and a narrow portion for holding smaller containers. Still further, other designs can include complex spring-loaded mechanical elements that actuate to hold containers of different sizes.